In an ordinary package structure, the chip is packaged using a resin to avoid the light being laterally emitted from the chip. However, during the manufacturing process of the package structure, the resin is not easy to control, and outflow of the resin may arise easily. Besides, when the package substrate is coated with a solder paste containing a flux, gas bubbles may easily be generated and the soldering quality would deteriorate accordingly.
Therefore, it has become a prominent task for the industries to provide a package substrate capable of resolving the above problems.